Throwing knives and movie nights
by chocolateApples
Summary: Jade has a reputation of throwing random shit through Dave's window.


a/n:picture by soulspooky/soul-color on tumblr (thank you janye)

* * *

A few hours after the sun had set, I realized that it was way too dark out to be still wearing my shades. I back my rolling chair away from my desk, took my shades off and rubbed my eyes. Damn it was so bright without them, in my already dimly lit room. I decided to go downstairs into the kitchen to see if bro had left me any food to eat. Maybe if I was lucky, he would have saved me a piece of pizza from last night-haha nope of course not. Instead, I settled for a hot pocket which was more or less the same thing as pizza anyway. I quickly ate the said pizza-like food item and when to go look around for more food when I heard a crash and a ripping noise coming from my room. _This better not be the neighbor's cat breaking in my window_, I thought, and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

I turned on the light and squinted to see a green throwing knife embedded in my wall opposite the window.

_God fucking dammit, Jade. _

Since meeting Jade, I learned to never stand in front of my window. She's thrown rocks, knives, pans, tree branches and even once a metal cooking spatula through my window screen just to get my attention. I didn't really mind it though; I actually thought it was kind of cute in a weird way. This time, the knife had a message written on it in bright neon green sharpie

_hey dave! i brought over my fluffy blanket and your favorite movie :D_

I smiled at the note and set the knife down in a box of other things she'd launched at my house (most of which I will never give back for fear of having them be thrown at me again) and back downstairs to greet her.

"Hi Dave!" she cried and threw her arms around me. "It's been a loooong time gosh!"

"I know." I said weakly, giving her a tight hug in return. It'd been over three months since I last saw or heard from her. "I'm glad you're back from your trip, how was it?"

"Oh my god Dave it was sooo much fun! I can't wait to go back…I really wish we could have gone together." Jade had gone to Pairs with her family over summer - I really wish I could have gone with her but my bro said he couldn't afford it.

"it's okay, Harley, we should totally go back this winter" I realized what I was saying halfway through the sentence. _Shit. Now she's gonna want to go and I can't afford a trip right now and I doubt bro's gonna pay for it_

"Yes! We totally should. If only.." she broke of her train of thought and reached down to rummage through a tote bag, handing me several things of potato chips that were on top. "You like Back to the Future right? I really hope you do!"

"Oh my god, Harley. You have literally just made my day. Do you know how much I love this fucking movie? It's the best fucking thing ever oh my god-" I started rambling on about it; really I could probably go on for hours, but Jade clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Will you just shut up already! Let's go and watch it if you reaallly do love it that much" Jade said and grabbed my hand, dragging me into my own livingroom and sat me down on the old sofa while she messed with the dvd equipment. "Gosh Dave you should really connect the HD stuff to your tv! It'd make the picture a lot clearer and stuff…" Jade complained as she clicked the remote to play the movie.

While Jade was messing with the television, I quietly snuck into the kitchen to make popcorn. By the time I returned, she was standing there with her hands on her hips, looking over the tv and observing her work. "Hey I made popcorn for you." I whispered to Jade, making her jump and slap me across the face.

"Hey!" I playfully shoved her, and she sulked over to the sofa, pulling me down with her. I stole the remote from her and pressed play. She reached down and pulled out the most godawful neon leopard print piece of fabric I'd ever seen. To top it off, it was fluffy and warm and- oh she threw it over my head. Nice.

"fucking snuggle blankets" I said after taking it off my head spreading it out over her and I. Jade then leaned into me, and eventually ended up falling asleep with her head in my lap.

-/jade/-

After the movie ended, I guess Dave carried me upstairs because I woke up in his bed. I assumed he had either already woken up or slept downstairs, because he wasn't in the room.

_Yes! Finally…_

I wasn't the sneakiest person ever, but I could get by. John was a lot better at this than me.

I quickly located a box under his desk labeled "JADE'S SHIT" and dragged it out. There was my favorite frying pan…my old throwing knives, my new throwing knives and just a random array of junk that had sailed through Dave's window.

I glanced over at the open window.

_Hehe_

Tied some rope around the handles of the box and carefully lowered it out the window, making sure it landed in the bushes.

_This is fantastic_

"Hey JADE" oh no. Dave heard me being all noisy. I dropped the rest of the rope out the window and exited the room. "Hi Dave!" he was coming up the stairs. Oh goodness, that was a close call. "do you want pancakes or something? I can try to make something." He asked me.

"well.. actually I have to go! I'll come over again tonight though…"

After kissing him goodbye, I snuck out to the bushes and gathered my box of stuff

_Finally! _

"Goddammit jADE" I heard Dave's voice echo from the open window as I walked away.

_Success at last _


End file.
